The s i m p l e wish
by tadanomarz
Summary: Servant of Evil & Regret Message crossover. The prince of evil's reign has finally come to a close, Luke then visits the sea to express his final wish to his brother. What happens in this horrible story coming to a close? Please Read and Review!


**I'm back with a short story ! This fanfiction is based on The Daughter of Evil/Prince of Evil with the Servant of Evil with Vocaloid. I hope you enjoy. **

**Oh; Clive is Luke's twin brother in this, just wanted to give you a head's up. Another note; since Clive is the same age as Luke in this that would make them the same height. Looking the same as one another.  
**

* * *

October 16th, 1793  
L o c a t i o n: ? ? ? Time: ? ? ?

" My Prince . . . "

A young boy around the years of thirteen or fourteen looked over his shoulder, observing the crowd with fear in his eyes. They held pitch forks and burning torches; yelling cursed things. They were going to ( The villagers ) break down the barrier, the entrance way. The soldiers at the entrance couldn't put up much of a fight, because of a direct order to the prince. The fierce soldiers burned the country of gold to the ground, because of a simple grudge that the prince held for a man of the shining gold country. The prince of the golden country, was none other than Prince Anton. The one who decided fall in love with his dear, Princess Flora of green. Luke, the prince of the blue country became _furious_, that such a maiden would choose that prince over him! It frustrated the prince so, causing him to also send off his devoted servant to kill the prince _personally_. After the flooding memories left the prince, Luke Triton. He squinted his eyes, scanning the looming shadows and seeing a figure. It was someone who he knew. None other then his own twin brother, Clive Triton.

" B-Brother !" The boy whispered, fidgeting in his clothes. Taking a quick glance out the window once more and shocked to see that the angry villagers bursted through the gate and were making their way through to this room. The Prince – he felt like crying now.

" I-I'm scared brother, I don't want to die!"

His brother took a step closer to Luke, embracing the noble. Whispering into his tanned ear:

" It'll be alright, please take my close and escape quickly and quietly,"

Clive handed him a cloak, along with his clothes. It took Luke to clearly see his brother's face through all the tears. Morally shocked. He was wearing his usual noble clothing, clearly making Clive look exactly like him. Of course, with the signature hat. Luke hesitantly took it, putting on the servant clothes and putting the cloak around his shoulders and putting the hood up to hide his face. Luke continued to bawl.

"B-Brother ! What are you trying to do ! I-If you're thinking what I'm thinking of what you're going to then – P-Please don'-" he sullenly looked at his brother, being cut off.

" Do not worry, my dear brother – we are twins so no one take notice !"

Clive also stuffed a glass bottle to his brother, opening, then pushing him into the nearby closet in the room. Closing the door and pressing against it so Luke wouldn't come out. Then, the brunette heard the clanking boots and voices getting louder and louder, closer and closer. Inch by Inch, time was running out. A bead of sweat came down the side of right brow. He turned to the closed closet. Tears running down his face.

Luke was in amount of shock that his brother would be chivalrous and brave to take on this task. He then began to bang onto the closet door, sobbing.

"N-No! Brother, I don't want them to take you away ! Please! No! Brother, I-I need you! I'll be all alone, and I don't want that!"

A smile came to Clive's face, pressing his forehead against the door.

"Don't worry, Luke. It'll be alright – just remember that I will always love you, despite of what people may proclaim you as."

Luke's sobs were load now, but were silenced when his door- the one that led out of the room- was burst open. Quickly, Clive turned around and faced the villagers, along with the maiden of green and a man of red. Luke attempted to look through the crack of the door, he saw – everything.

" You're treachery ends now, the Prince of Evil! You're surrounded and can not run anywhere!"

A smirk formed onto Clive's lips, laughing at the foolish people. A finger wagging towards them.

" Ha! Why would I want to run, no matter what – I'll always be caught up with some trouble. Ridiculous trouble, no less by the stupid commoners! They aren't worth my time." He sneered, disgust in his face. Trying his absolute best to intimate his brother, Luke when he is sitting at the throne. Ordering around the commoners and the servants and maids.

The man of red, who wore a top hat and a brown jacket pointed his sword to the boy's neck. Everything was close. Eye to Eye, nose to nose, mouth to mouth. ( Not – kissing, just to point out.)

" You are – a fool to do this. . . Why ? "

Clive took his time to chuckle towards this, shaking his head at the man's words.

" I have chosen this fate, and here is where my destiny lies. It is for him. . . I don't care for what becomes of me, I only want him - - safe. . " He replied softly, in a whisper.

The man of red, glared then turning to one of the rebelling soldiers. Instructing him and the other soldier besides him to take Clive away. The man, known as Professor Layton, gave Clive a hard look. Forming his hand into a fist, and shaking his head. Closing the door behind him. As soon all was quiet, and the footsteps became farther and farther away. Luke slowly opened the door of the closet, looking around. He blinked for a minute, his brother was really taken away. A unsettled feeling pushed down onto his chest, he fell to his knees. Starting to sob.

"B-Brother - - Brother!"

Luke cleared the tears from his face with his sleeve. It didn't matter anymore. He wasn't noble anymore, which now made him a villager. After crying and pitying himself for about five minutes, the boy then eyed something shining in the light of the darkened room. What was it ? Curiously, Luke slowly moved towards the said shining item on the floor and picked it up. Opening it so it could reveal it's contents. One side – was a pocket watch while the other held a picture of Clive and Luke when they were younger. Tears brimmed at Luke's eyes again, he looked down. Biting his lip and abruptly standing up. Rushing out the door and heading towards somewhere – to the main town section. He knew what was going to happen ! He had that feeling in his chest, again. He ran and ran. The guillotine awaited him – and he knew that his brother would be there.

* * *

October 16th, 1793  
L o c a t i o n: ? ? ? Time: ? ? ?

Churches bells chimed signaling that the new hour began. It was three o'clock now and the bustling town seemed to be quiet. The rebelling, angry citizens anxiously awaited for the 'prince of evil' to be vanished to the place beyond heaven, into the fiery deaths of hell itself. A boy passed through the crowd, trying his best to get to where his brother was. On top of the guillotine, ready for his time to be killed off and forever forgotten. Luke attempted to get to his brother, and save him of course but most of the soldiers kept him from doing so. As the chimes were over, the crowd heard a voice, booming throughout the large crowd of people.

" Oh, it is snack time ! "

And with the final words, a crushing metallic clang came crushing down into the earth. Everything went too fast for Luke to comprehend. His mouth gaping, which screamed, " CLIVE!" When the sharp blade came down, chopping through the innocent young man's neck. Tears brimmed at his eyes once more. The crowd began to leave the area, leaving the young hooded boy all alone. He then held the bottle tightly in his grasp, then fleeing the scene so he would not look suspicious.

His brother.

He was gone – forever.

Luke felt so alone right now, feeling uneasy and nervous.

A voice seemed to rang into his ears.

**If we are r e b o r n, then I would love to be siblings with you once more. **

He jumped from the surprise, but he knew that voice belonged to his brother. He trudged through the crowds, trying to get as far away as possible from this- place.

* * *

Date : . . . ? ? ?  
L o c a t i o n:The sea port, somewhere at the border of the Blue Country.

It was a small town port in the border of the Blue Country. His feet were being devoured by the sand, continuing in a fast pace to the ocean's waves. He looked towards the horizon of the sun. It was going down, brilliant colors of pink and orange lit the twilight sky. Luke stopped, out of breath now. His hands shaking as he watched the calming waves. Now, the brunette tried to remember. How many months has it been since his brother's death ? At least, nine. That's what he recalled. He felt tears go down his cheeks, watching the waves crash in and out. So many memories came back to him.

"O-Oh ! My prince, I have the delicious brioche served with herbal gray tea! I hope you do enjoy." said a blue clothed servant, smiling. Setting down the tray with the food and tea. He watched his brother gingerly touch the rim of the tea cup. Then quickly taking it away, he probably burnt his finger.

Despite that, a smile came to Luke's face, " Ohhhhh! It looks fabulous Clive, just as always!"He giggled, starting to chow down onto the brioche. " Now, Now Luke ! That isn't gentlemen like," "Oh! I'm sorry, I just got carried away with eating because I was so famished!" The two began to laugh about that.

Another memory came to mind, it was when he previously ordered his brother to kill off the Prince of the Golden Country. He was just about to grace Clive with his present when he stopped in his tracks. Did he hear, crying ? Why was that ? He slowly looked into the room, seeing that his brother held a pillow to his face. Sobbing quietly into it, with a news paper by his side with a picture of the deceased prince. He then slowly backtracked and returned to his room. To look out the window of course and think why his brother was crying. Wasn't It because – both Anton and Clive were _very_ good friends? Well, Luke didn't think about to much and proceeded with something else.

More tears poured from his eyes, making him bit his lip. Continuing to watch the waves. As time went past, he remembered another memory of himself and his brother. It was about a tale in the ocean.

_"Did you ever recall the tale, of the wish of sea ? Then let me tell you then . . . Luke "_

He tighten his grip on the small bottle in his hands.

_"If you place a wish in a bottle, written out of course - and place that bottle into the sea then – you're wish would become true in the near future."_

_Luke giggled a bit. Shifting in the covers in his bed._

_" Brother ?" He asked with a smile on his face, " How did you know about such tale ? Perhaps you could take me sometime and show me how it would be done !"_

_His brother laughed.  
__  
"Of Course Luke, of course I will. Just you wait – when we get a chance to relax and spend some quality time together."  
_

Then, Luke took his body and a small sullen smile came to his lips. Thus placing it into the navy blue waves. The bottle began to drift farther and farther out into the sea until Luke's eyes could no longer see it. He smiled, but then looked downward at his feet. Big tears rolled down his cheeks; Luke fell down to his knees. Shouting out to the heavens.

" I'm sorry ! I'm sorry !"  
He continued to shout out towards the large sky, filled with stars. His voice quivering because he was crying. He started to break down.

" God. . . . if you could please –! I – I beg of you !"

The oceans waves continued to rustle between his hands and knees. Rushing aganist him like a snake.

" If – I could be born once again..."

On the winds of the ocean, Luke heard a familiar voice – right beside him.

**"It would be nice. . . If we could be – twins again. " **

His head shoot up, looking towards his side. Slowly standing up; while his gazed focused to his left. His face was shocked that he heard, him. His own brother at that ! He then smiled to himself.

"That's right, isn't it . . . ?"

Luke turned his attention towards the sky, he felt as if he resolved his problem. A calm feeling – filled the inside of the boy. The stars twinkled and he thought that his brother was there. Smiling to him from the heavens.

**I hoped you enjoyed the short story! Hugs and Cookies to reviews and favorites. C:**


End file.
